Episode 4: The Aftermath
by dream-orb7
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll update more often. dreamorb7
1. The Aftermath

EPISODE 4: THE AFTERMATH!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

RATING: PG 13

SPOLIERS/TIMEFRAME: Slot it in anywhere in Season 2

SUMMARY: In the aftermaths of Ep 1,2,3: Jondy is safe and out of White's clutches, but her own personal battle has just begun. 

A/N: This is the fourth part in the 'Episode Series'. It is advisable that you refer to Episode 1, 2 and 3 before reading this story. I would also appreciate if you'd review.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Is it sometimes hard to breathe, or speak, or hear, or process a single delicate thought? Have you ever felt dirty, scared and brittle when you are physically as strong as steel? And have you ever felt the clutches of true evil.

Breathe is my command and I monitor each inhale of oxygen, exhaling the carbon dioxide. The air goes through the respiratory process and I try and make myself relax, but sometimes its just easier being on edge. Sometimes it's scarier having feared rather than resolved.

Or maybe I should block out all emotion and stay numb? Yeah, maybe I'll just be numb!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max looked in on Jondy who lay still with her eyes open gazing at the side of the bed. It was 7am and everyone had gathered at Alec's place, tired and exhausted from a tough night interstate fighting to save Jondy and take her out of the clutches of White and the UMCA. Each person involved had tough and potentially dangerous roles to play and each had succeeded and Jondy's safety was the result of their fortune.

And everyone could be silently congratulated, commended, thankful for a job well done. Alec passed around beers to the noble males and females around him. Logan sat with his legs on Alec's coffee table, the mourning paper in his hand. Asha sat on a stool near the kitchen counter, her feet lazily dangling and her hair lightly muzzled. The S1W boy's stood and chattered amongst themselves, and each held there beers casually in the way men always did. And Alec and Joshua mucked around in the kitchen, Joshua's head arched directly at the open refrigerator. 

And Max stood silently in the doorway with a celebratory beer in her hand and a concerned gaze neatly plastered to her delicate dark features. She stood watching her sister look aimlessly into the shadow's that were cast against the wall and followed her gaze to Jondy's eyes which were empty of all emotion. And Max stood still, as if movement would tear a hole in the cloud, which could be felt between the two sisters. 

And time passed, people departed, and people farewelled her and she could barely notice. Max moved like a zombie, just flesh, no soul, dead and then she was finally snapped out of the sky and taken from the cloud that her sister had drawn her towards.

"Max, you're gonna be late for work!" Alec knocked Max on the shoulder and swung her around to face him head on.

"Oh yeah, I'll go. You're gonna take care of her? You're gonna make sure my sister is okay?" Max walked aimlessly towards the front door and turned the knob.

"Max, she's gonna be fine. She's just in shock. Logan called his doctor friend and he's going to come over tonight to check on her. I promise to give her the full Alec treatment!" Alec reassured Max and she went out the door. 

She walked down the hallway now apart from the cloud, but still connected on a subconscious level. She travel the way to her hidden Ninja Motorcycle then mounted it and drove of into the mourning crowd. 

While on the road, her mind was blank and all that was hidden behind her eyes was the cloud, now shifting to a solid form. Each street Max turned and the each metre increased between her and Jondy made the image seem clearer.

And now she could feel the fear, the uncertainty and numbness.

She could see the gun and she stopped the bike. 

And the cloud was gone, and Max's world was back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

__

There are so many images, so many emotions, and so little energy. I feel a beam in my skull and I remember the talking, but all I see is blurred and tears well my eyes. I feel the droplet's fall down my eyes and then drop to my naked knees, exposed and about to be opened up. 

He's put himself inside me and I can't move cause I'm trapped. I'm tied down to the chair, and there isn't a single thing I can do about it. He's ripping me apart and I feel myself bleed and the thrusts are so hard. He sees me as a thing and his thrusts show no emotion. It is like I'm a toy and he's playing with me, not caring what hurt he causes because he believes I don't have emotion. He thinks I'm a horrible being and he's punishing me for it. 

And I almost believe him, because in some ways I'm enjoying it, the pure release of power of strength. As he pushes inside me, I release all the pent up energy, which I leave hidden. And when he sours to that high, I can become the person I was meant to be, a soldier of strength and power unlike no other. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec stands in the doorway of his flat and watches as Jondy looks into space. He hold a glass of water and a plate with a sandwich, cheese and lettuce inside. 

Finally he moves to her side and places the sandwich on the bedside dresser. Then he puts a hand in front of her eyes and calls out her name. She doesn't respond and Alec waits. 

Alec then starts to move, watching Jondy the entire time then stops. A single tear falls from her eyes and moves down her cheek until it stops at the corner of her nose. And then there isn't a single movement.

Alec leaves the room and Jondy still lays silent. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Taylah's Dismay

EPISODE 4: TAYLAH'S DISMAY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylah sat on the floor in the hallway, her locker opened and her books on her lap as she searched through her belonging for the last period of her day. Taylah was at school in her uniform, which included a pleated checked skirt, which she hated like a plague. Everytime she stood up from her locker, she had to make sure in the most graceful way she could that she didn't pull her hem. And the skirt had to be four centimetres below her knees because that was the way the Principal of the school wanted the girls to where it. 

__

It's not like Mr Langley ever wore a skirt and knew the terror of my pain. Grr!

Finally after she had found her 'Only the Heart' novel, she 'graciously' got up and fossicked through the massive crowd which filled the hallways of her school. On her way she made her normal gracious smiles, exchanged her normal 'hey' to the many girls who judged anyone who didn't and ignored those whom expected her to do so. At High School, a person needs to have a mental list of those whom you ignored and those of whom you greeted. It was all part of a social circle of which Taylah hated being part of.

__

And I can't wait to get out of this hellhole so I can become the person I want to be and not the person I'm expected to be!

High School was the first real test of character. A person can look back on their days in high school and see a person of whom they don't want to become, and it has always been that way. When Adolescents get together, it can be said that the alter ego takes form, that of the follower. Peer Pressure and Rivalries are the main forces of which carry teenagers to be the socialites which follow each others example and lose there own sense of individuality. Taylah hated that fact, and she knew she wasn't a part of that. It was obvious in the way she didn't fit in with her fellow students, who she saw as associates rather than classmates.

Taylah walked into English and sat at her normal seat, second row and to the window side. She loved where she sat because she could hear the teacher, talk to her friends and feel the wind on a hot summers day. 

__

But we haven't really had a summer. More like a mixed spring and autumn!

Taylah still had three more school terms to complete until she finished High School for good, she even had a countdown written up in her school planner. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do when she finished school. She wanted to dally in the arts, and writing was one form in which she could express that talent.

"Okay today we are going to start preparing for your Outcome which will be next Thursday at 2:40 so write that down in your planners. It will be an hour long and will finish at 3:40 so you'll be going home late so be prepared." Taylah's teacher sat at his desk with his planner opened and spoke to class authoritatively, almost as though he was speaking at a press conference such as the one Jade had recently attended.

__

Except Jade's real name is Jondy and she's a genetically enhanced prototype made by a secret US government agency who wanted to make her a perfect soldier. Isn't there anything that doesn't remind me of Jade? And where the hell is she, I hope she's okay!

"Okay, would everyone please place in front of me their Practise Outcome's and then you can go and do your Preparation and I will hand the Outcomes back to you before your Outcome!" Mr Johnson spoke and Taylah and the rest of the class stood up and put there Practise Outcome's on Mr Johnson's desk.

Taylah sat back down in her desk and began thinking about Jade again.

__

Jade may never come home, and I don't even now why she went. Max doesn't even know, and the police don't know anything except that they are certain that she was kidnapped. But who would kidnap her, except her military handler's back in the States

Taylah tried to control her thoughts and used her work as a distraction, engulfing herself in her writing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now after school and Taylah was dropped of as always by her best friend Mitch, and was surprised to find her parent's home, the two cars evidence in the driveway. She opened the front door and walked inside, feeling a sense of urgency and nerves as she walked. Since Jade's disappearance, her parent's had been using their work at the Hospital to distract them from their pain and having them home was strange, because even when Jade was home, 4 p.m. wasn't a time they would usually be home. Both parents worked 9-5 hour days with many days past that time span. 

Taylah walked into the kitchen and found her mum cooking and her father sitting in front of the television. "What are you two doing home, cause your never home at this time?" Taylah asked, sitting next to her father Kevin, hugging him in greeting.

"We are having a dinner and Justine''s gonna be here soon. So go and shower and get dressed in something nice and we will eating dinner soon!" Kevin Donavan informed his daughter, answering her question.

"What's the occasion, cause we haven't really had anything to celebrate of recent! I mean with Jade- you know. I mean I've barely seen you recently and I live with you!" Taylah told her father, and her mother walked in the room from the kitchen.

"Darling, don't you remember what day it is today." Taylah's mother Joanne questioned her.

"April 12...Oh yeah!" Taylah's face fell and she remembered what the day was. "It's Jade's arrival anniversary!"

"And we are going to celebrate it cause it is worth celebrating, and it is what Jade would want." Joanne spoke, leaving the room.

Taylah stood up and started for her room, and as she passed the front door Justine walked in!

"So, we are celebrating an anniversary and you're not dressed yet. Jade would be shocked that you weren't in your party clothes!" Justine greeted Taylah with a hug. Justine was 22 years old and lived in Ballarat where she went to University. She was doing a double degree and therefore was going to be at University for another 2 years. She had already completed 4 years of her course and was really comfortable in her set up at Ballarat. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylah finished her shower and put her underwear on, walking into her room with a set of clothes set down on her bed. Justine had chosen and ironed a pair of red hipster cord jeans and a yellow boob tube, which everyone seemed to love on her.

"Okay, so I guess that's one less job I have to do." Taylah remarked and started to put the clothes on herself, as she was only wearing her undies and a bra, which she realised she'd have to change.

"So I really wanted to talk to you about Jade. I mean, how are you coping with Jade's kidnapping?" Justine asked while picking at Taylah's make up purse.

"I can't lie to you. It's been hell! Everything reminds me of her and I just don't have any idea how I'm going to cope if she doesn't come back or if she's... I don't know how I'm supposed to act about all this and Mum and Dad try to make things better, but they can't. Jade's gone and I'm powerless to do anything and I really want her back. I want my sister back!" Taylah confided in her sister and she could feel tears well her eyes.

"Me too. But it's different for me cause I feel ashamed cause over the past year or so I haven't seen her or you as often as I should or could. And now Jade's like gone and I haven't told her in so long how much I love her and how much I miss her, even when she isn't missing. I feel this like great regret as well as sadness and...It's almost like we've already started digging her grave and I just can't and won't accept that she's gone!" Justine broke down into tears and Taylah followed suit, each embracing each other on Taylah's bed; communicating their sisterly bond in an attempt to comfort each other. 

"She's gotta be okay!" Justine repeated between sobs. 

"I know!" 


	3. Reaching Out

EPISODE 4: REACHING OUT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the next mourning and the day previous had been long and exhausting. Jondy had been checked out by Sam Carr, Logan's doctor friend whom knew about the transgenic's and he'd found that Jondy was Psychologically not responding to the world. He informed Max, Logan and Alec that Jondy needed love and support as she was probably reliving her experiences in her mind and the only way to snap her out of it was to show care and love, as well as security in order for her to respond. 

Dr Carr also recommended he do a Physical examination, but Max opted against that until Jondy was responding for herself and could proceed at her own admittance. 

Max and Alec were layed out on the couch, both asleep under a blanket. They were both looking after Jondy and each took turns checking on her, but the previous nights activities had tired them both out, as well as Max who never slept and exhaustion had taken over during the night. 

It was 7:00 and neither Max nor Alec looked in any way like they were going to go to work. Max awoke and stood up, stretching her back and arms in order to wake up. 

She went in Alec's room now occupied by Jondy and sat beside the bed and decided she would talk to her in order to wake her up.

"Jondy, its Max. I don't know if you can hear me or if you want to hear me but I just wanted to tell you that your okay. You are safe and you are going to be okay cause I'm gonna make sure of it, and I'm going to make sure that those people that did all those bad things to you are going to pay. Cause no one messes with my sister, especially one that I love so much!" Max put her hand on Jondy's elbow and then moved it up to Jondy's hair.

"Do you know how beautiful you are and how gorgeous this hair is, I mean how blond is it! I bet all the boys back home lose all motor functions when they walk past you and that family of your's, they love you so much. I spoke to Taylah and she called to tell me that you were missing, in fact she probably saved your life. She loves you so much, just like I do! I don't know if I should call her yet cause that could be risky, plus I don't know if that's what you want me to do. So you gotta wake up okay." Max kissed Jondy's cheek and then put her face as close as she could to Jondy's. "I need you."

Jondy lay silent and Max just stayed there, letting all that was around her pass by unnoticed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec walked into Jampony at 11am and opened his locker. Inside he found a bottle of deodorant, a black book that he kept the numbers of all the ladies he met and various other items he used when at work. 

"Does anyone have the slightest idea where Max is today, cause there are some people who'd like to receive their packages today and Max doesn't seem to realise that her job requires her to do that on time and on schedule. So if anyone knows where she is, I can go and ring her up and tell her that she's fired. How does that sound people?" Normal called out to everyone from his office while handing out packages to employees cringing at the sound of his voice.

"She's got a family problem and you better not go ringing up so you can fire her ass cause it is not the time!" Original Cindy came forward to defend Max's honour as she always did.

"Hasn't she always! I mean, the excuses go on and on!" Normal spat back at Original Cindy in retaliation!

"Seriously man, Max has family problems and you gotta lay off." Alec stood up for Max and then he headed for his bike. "Max told me to tell you that she won't be in today because her sister is really sick and needs attention." 

"Well if Alec says so, then I guess that's alright. Gotta package at 550 Greenglade so get going!" Alec grabbed the package from Normal then started on his journey. However Alec had no intention of going strait to 550 Greenglade. Alec was heading in another direction.

In the direction of Asha's apartment. 


	4. Surprise Visit

EPISODE 4: SURPRISE VISIT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 11 in the mourning and Logan was only just getting out of bed which was something he hadn't done quiet as often of late. The past couple of nights Logan had spent researching and assisting Max to recover her sister Jondy from the clutches of White. Max (and Jondy when you come to think of it) doesn't need to sleep every night in order to re-boot for the coming day.

However Logan on the other hand was a different story all together.

Opening the covers of his bed, he quickly got himself ready as quickly as he could and within 20 minutes found himself showed, dressed, groomed and more importantly awake sitting in front of his computer.

As always!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

On the night Jondy was rescued, a book kept in Dudley Nursing was recovered from one of their headquarters. The book was in a language that Logan didn't understand and he queried if the contents of the book were in fact encrypted. Logan's task was to try and see if he could decipher what the book contained, with the hope that White's plan could maybe lie within the pages. 

The book, which had many thin pages almost like a bible was bound tightly in a leather, but hard cover. It looked old and some of the pages looked burnt of, almost like those books you see in Supernatural Movies. Carefully trying not to damage the book, Logan opened the book to the first page and using a hand held scanner, scanned the page to the computer. 

Logan continued like this for a while, always making sure not to scratch any of the ink away or damage any part of the book. During this time however, Logan heard a knock at the door, which meant that no one he trusted was at the door. Everyone he did barged in or piked the lock or scaled the building so they could come in through the ceiling. 

Quickly saving his work and closing the files he didn't want seen, Logan got up and went to the door. On arrival at the door, he took a peak in the peephole and was shocked at who appeared on his door step.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Logan asked upon opening the door to invite his nephew into his home.

"Nice to see you Uncle L, cause I really don't need a welcome!" Eric walked into the apartment building and headed strait for the fridge. Eric was a 15-year-old teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He resembled his Uncle in his looks, however he didn't wear glasses. He wore a black leather jacket and a baseball cap with the words "12 inches and growing" written on the front. Eric was a man of humour and of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, it's great to see you and all but I just wasn't expecting you!" Logan responded heading into the kitchen after him.

Eric turned away from the fridge and his eyebrow raised. "Have I come at a bad time, is there a gorgeous lady with a well proportioned body waiting in your bedroom for you!" 

"No, there's no women. I just haven't seen you in a while. So how have you been, and how's the rest of your family?" Logan asked, trying to make conversation.

"The families fine, no chicken pox to give out and the Babysitter is back in business. I just thought I'd come around and see how my favorite Uncle was treating himself. Have you got yourself an actual job?" Eric sat down at the table, placing many bowls of leftovers onto the table in front of him.

"Why do you ask, about a job?" Logan asked wondering where the conversation was leading. 

"Well, if you must know the reason I'll tell you. Dad's firm want's you to come and work as a journalist in public affairs as a freelancer. I know, what your thinking, freelance aren't supposed to actually be working for newspapers, they just sell their stories but now here's where the gold comes into play. Dad's boss want's you to follow the stories Eye's Only covers and he want's the stories to be released before Eye's Only does. No one else has thought to do it and it's going to make you huge." Eric spoke excitedly and got up and went over to the window. 

"Then why are you hear delivering the news instead of a representative of the firm?" Logan asked the 15-year-old boy who was speaking as if he was 35.

"Dad wanted me to ask you and see what you said before he comes over a does it himself. Say yes and he'll come over and talk to you about it. You'll make heaps of money and you'll be helping the world. Making use of your time."

"Did your father tell you exactly what to say because your sounding a hell of a lot like him you know?" Logan sat down at the table, his mind spinning with the proposition being dealt to him. 

"Possibly! What should I tell Dad?" Eric sat back down and pulled out his mobile phone.


	5. Not Knowing Why

EPISODE 4: NOT KNOWING WHY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A day that was free of work, of socialising and of crime fighting was not often for the modern day women of pre-pulse America. Society didn't spend their day lying round the house, doing nothing like many American Soap Watching Women of the other era had done. Women work, women do the grunt work and women make a living for themselves.

But there was the odd day where women could have a day where she could do whatever she wanted by herself. And those days were usually spent doing errands, which was exactly what Asha was doing. Asha woke up early and ventured out to the Market where she picked up groceries, cleaning products and other necessities. Then she went to the landromat to do the washing and then post office where she paid all her bills. 

Now Asha was home and when she opened the door, Asha jaw dropped. She couldn't understand how she could have let her apartment get so untidy, so she slammed the door and put all her groceries and clothing away. Then she began cleaning the lounge room. 

Asha mopped floors, cleaned windows, wiped down tabletops and kitchen tiles, vacuumed carpets and coaches. Asha put papers into boxes, and she even organised her CD Collection. Asha was a cleaning freak, tiddying everything and anything. She was like Danny Tanner from Full House on Floor Waxing Day. She was mad and she didn't know why. 

So Asha decided to sit down after her cleaning frenzy and watch TV. When nothing fancied her tastes, she went and showered and changed outfits. Then she grabbed her favorite book and layed herself out on the couch with no shoes and pillow supporting her head. 

And then there was a knock at the door. 

Asha put the book on the floor and then went and opened the door to find someone she wasn't sure she wanted to see.

It was Alec.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"So why are you here?" Asha asked upon viewing Alec standing at her door, and then she eyed the package in his hand. "Or are you working?"

"I'm not sure for the first question and I'm supposed to be for the second one!" answered Alec in a tone that suggested he wasn't really sure of himself which was somewhat a new side of Alec. 

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to see you, but I'm not going to ask you to leave" said Asha surprising both Alec and herself. "Do you want anything, a drink?" Asha asked politely. 

"No thanks, I just... I guess I'm just really confused right now. Things have been really hectic lately and I haven't had a lot of sleep." Alec sat down uncomfortably on the couch and Asha sat down beside him.

"What do you usually do when this sort of thing happens?" Asha replied and layed back onto her pillow.

"I don't know cause I've never felt like this before, a soldier doesn't." Alec looked ahead and Asha could see his neck tensing at the back, as his gaze became more intense. "At Manticore, everything was structured and any problems were dealt with by professionals. If you got injured in the field, the specialists fixed you up. If you had a deep cover operation, there was always someone you could ask about your problems and they'd fix it. Lot's of protocols, which made sure you were always staying in line and doing the right thing."

"Then I come out here you see and things change, they get better. I come to Seattle, make friends with people and then I get the chance to live large. I'm Alec!" Alec stopped talking and sat back and Asha didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"And then things got intense which is something I'm not used to and I guess I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to deal with that." Alec started again and the he got up from the couch. "I think I might have said to much and I better go!"

"No, don't! Stay and we can talk some more. We can kick back, maybe watch some TV. Just hang out with me!" Asha asked Alec almost pleading and then she tried one more time! "I don't want you to go!"

"I shouldn't open up to anyone!" Alec told Asha, but then she grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, just stay with me!" Asha got of the coach and faced Alec, making sure to attain eye contact with Alec.

Alec moved forward and so did Alec, but then he broke away.

"I shouldn't get to close!" 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec raced out of Asha's apartment and without thinking raced all the way down to his bike parked outside in Manticore speed. Then he got onto the bike and froze.

What was happening to him and why did he almost confess to Asha some of his deepest feelings and why couldn't he make himself move the bike onto the street so he could go and do his job and not get fired? Why did he go to see Asha of all people after the fights they had had and why did she seem so understanding about everything about him? Why were there so many things bothering him?

Alec thought to himself and he still remainded holding his Bike upright ready to move it onto the street. Then he surprised himself and he got of the bike. He began to walk back into the apartment building, back up the steps and back up to Asha's front door.

Alec knocked on the door and Asha opened it immediately and he walked back in adn sat on her couch.

He just sat and he didn't know why.


	6. Dawn And Water

EPISODE 4: DAWN AND WATER

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to all those people who bite their nails and try and try to stop the habit but can't. Let's stay true and kick the habit!

A/N: Panadol, for anyone who doesn't know is a pain killer that is bought over the shelf at Chemists. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylah sat in Mitch's Car and began the gruelling process of chipping her nail polish so she wouldn't become tempted to bite her nails. As long as she could remember, Taylah had always bitten her nails. She always had a tendency to do it when she was stressed, when she was anxious, or bored and any other time her fingers had nothing better to do and now she wanted to grow them and break the habit. 

However this task was quite gruelling when you are under the amount of stress that Taylah is under. 

"Okay we're here!" Mitch announced their arrival as they pulled up to the curb and parked, pulling Taylah out of her pondering train of thought.

"Hang on, weren't you supposed to be taking me home!" It was 5am and Taylah was tired from being at the party she had just attended. One of her best friends, Christine had just celebrated her 18th tonight and Mitch and Taylah had attended at a Melbourne Nightspot. Christine, who is of Italian decent, had booked a Hall above a popular restaurant on Melbourne's Trendy _Lygon Street_ to celebrate her party. Christine Hired a DJ and there was even a bar which people could get alcohol and soft drinks when they were tired of dancing. Taylah, being 17 couldn't get alcohol herself, so Mitch had got her whatever she wanted and Taylah had ended up having 3 _Southern Comfort_ and _Coke's_ and 2 _Vodka Cruiser's_ which meant Taylah was feeling a little sick as she really didn't have the highest tolerance for Alcohol. Not only was Taylah feeling sick, she was tired and all she wanted to do was drown herself in a nice warm shower and go to sleep. 

"I want to talk to you about something!" Mitch opened his door so Taylah did the same.

"And we need to be at the beach why, I mean we could have just talked in the car or at my place where there's a nice warm bed and Panadol!" Taylah replied while following Mitch to the beach before she collapsed onto the sand and steadied by Mitch. 

"I think you need to talk to someone about what your feeling right now cause it is obvious that you're not coping with your sister being missing. I mean you've never been someone who talks about what you're feeling, your like a guy that way and I've always respected that, I mean that's why we've been such great mate's. We know when and where we gotta stick our noes into each other's headspace and that's great, but nothing as big as this has ever happened to either of us and the rule's kind of change cause of that." Mitch moved so he was facing Taylah and continued.

"I'm risking sounding like the biggest female here but, right here is a spot where you are far enough away from 'civilisation' and you can let everything go, cause I think you really need to let what's inside of you out. Plus, you're kinda wasted and I don't think you want your olds seeing you like that. "

"Well, you brought me the drink mate so don't go trying to protect me now... I'm not really sure where I should start!" Taylah spoke silently, making circles in the sand.

"How about you start with whatever your trying to hide something, cause I know you better then anyone and I can tell when you are trying to hide something!" Mitch revealed and then he put his hands in his pockets, leaving Taylah to support herself and focused himself completely on Taylah. 

"I don't really know if I can tell you because I'm not even supposed to know what I know!" Taylah figured out that Mitch had caught onto the fact that she was hiding something big, but she wasn't completely sure that she could tell Mitch about Jade, or if he could understand what she had discovered when she had looked in Jade's box and found her Journal. So Taylah had to decide if she could trust Mitch with the information and if he could handle it. 

"Do you trust me?" Mitch asked the question that Taylah herself was asking. 

"You know I do, but it's not really a question that... what I know is really big and you may not even believe me when I tell you. It has to do with Jade!"

Mitch gave Taylah a warm smile and tried to assure her with his glance. "Just try!"

"Okay, I'll try... When I went into Jade's room after she was kidnapped, I went into her box. You know that box she has kept all her private stuff in. Anyway, I found a journal she had written in from before she with us until she came here. It had some stuff in it, which I didn't believe at first cause it was the kind of stuff you would hear about on TV or see in a movie, extreme. It spoke of her family, but it wasn't the story she had told us about her father being an idiot and whatever. In America, she used to be part of this secret agency called Manticore, which was creating superior human. Soldiers trained to fight and do astronomical things that normal humans couldn't do because they were genetically enhanced to be able to do this. So Jade is supposed to be one of these transgenic's." Taylah explained to Mitch.

"So what else did you find?" 

"Jade, who didn't even have a name from childbirth, had lived all her life until she was 9 in this institution. Her only identity was her number, X5 210 and the name, which her brother's and sister in her unit called her, Jondy. So one night, the only people who could represent her family, her unit escaped and separated in order to keep safe. And she has been in hiding ever since, just like the rest of them. Jade eventually got put in foster care until she got the opportunity to come to live with us." Taylah stopped as Mitch had moved in order to speak.

"And you're sure this is correct!"

"Not completely, however just before she went missing, one of her sister's came to see her after tracking her down to here. In the box, Jade had left a number in there so I called and Max, her unit sister thinks she might be able to find her and practically, not completely confirmed what Jade had written. She thinks Jade's in America." Taylah stood up and started walking towards the water and looked at the sky where the sky was beginning to lighten up as it was early in the mourning now. 

"Have you called to find out if she has found Jade!" Mitch took his phone out of his pocket and followed Taylah to the edge of the water. "I think it would be the afternoon in America right now!"

"I called about three days ago...maybe it's time I call to find out what's happening!" 


	7. Asha Can Cook

EPISODE 4: ASHA CAN COOK

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know there has to be more to you then the smart ass know it all who like's to get in everyone's way and cause trouble!" Asha called out to Alec ask she started to make dinner for herself and Alec. 

"You know that really hurts, I mean I don't always cause trouble. I help too, I mean I haven't stuffed up for at least three weeks!" Alec pleaded his case while browsing Asha's CD collection, which included the titles by Bif Naked, Garbage and Avril Lavigne!

"Yeah, and that's rare so I guess we all have to be on guard so that you don't screw up again."

Asha and Alec had silently decided that they were not going to over analyse their situation and opted instead to start their relationship over. Reality was that Alec and Asha really didn't know that much about each other apart from their dangerous lives which included Manticore Transgenic on the run and S1W member trying to uncover corrupt sector cops respectively. Therefore seeing that Max was taking care of Jondy at his apartment, Alec decided he'd have dinner with Asha. 

"So what exactly are you cooking cause I'm a growing boy and I don't think society could handle me getting poisoned?" Alec moved towards the bench in Asha's kitchen and looked inside a bowl, which had mincemeat inside.

"I'm Cooking Pasta Bolognaise with a side dish of garlic bread and salad. This might just be a bit to cultural for you, however I do promise not to poison you." Asha opened her refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Italian dressing and handed the bottle to Alec. "Over that side of the bench there is some vegies which will be in our salad. Toss it won't you!" 

"Toss the vegies, what do you mean?" Alec asked looking at the vegetables.

"They obviously didn't have home economics at Manticore did they!" Asha said, looking at Alec with a cheeky grin Alec hadn't seen before.

"So are you going to show me how to toss a salad or what?" Alec moved over to where the vegetables were and Asha turned down the pasta sauce so it would simmer.

"Well, I want you to first pull apart the lettuce and I'll start chopping the cucumber. Once you've pulled enough leave's of the lettuce, wash it and put it into the salad dish. Then you can cut the cheese, chop the tomato and the celery. There's some other vegies as well which I'll cut up and once everything is cut and washed, I want you to combine all of them using these salad tosses. Make the combination nice and even and then repeat the process while adding this salad dressing and then the salad is done." Asha finished chopping up the cucumber and then she handed the knife to Alec who washed the knife and began cutting the cheese.

"I think I can handle that." 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright you really wanna know...Okay when I was in the 10th Grade, I was in the cafeteria with my best friend and we were having lunch and this guy who I really liked at the time was sitting a couple of tables away. So I get up and I start walking to the door and he follows me, almost all the way to my locker. Then one of his friends stopped me and the hall was really crowded, so anyway his mate stops him too and then he pushed us together and then it happened!" Asha and Alec were comparing embarrassing moments while eating their dinner, which Alec had to admit, was very delicious. 

"So what happened?" Alec asked in anticipation, while circling pasta around his fork.

"I felt these two gigantic hands on my backside and then I was pushed forward, but it wasn't him who'd touched me, it was his mate. So I've fallen strait onto him and he's fallen to the floor with me on top of him and to say I was embarrassed. But it gets worse, cause I've fallen onto his face, breast's first mind you and his mate has called out to the entire hallway 'Sean, don't touch Asha's ass' and the entire hallway has just turned to us, on the floor, in that compromising position." Asha finished and tried to contain her laughter, which had been building since she began talking about her 'Ass Incident.'

Alec also tried to contain his laughter. "Thank God for Manticore."

"And here's the sealer. The Coordinator, Mr Harris comes running down the hall, pulls us of the floor and plants us both with detention for violating the 'hands of policy."

Alec couldn't hold it any longer. He put his fork down and started bursting with laughter. "Did you end up with the guy?"

"Nah, he and I were just way to traumatised to even say a word to each other. Plus I started getting involved in human rights pretty much after that." Asha and Alec finished the remainder of their dinner and Asha stood up and began collecting plates.

"How about I help you with that, cause remember I am the big strong Manticore Man." Asha smirked and allowed Alec to help her with the dishes, which had now grown, to quite a pile.

"Don't you sometime's wish you were in a TV show where you could just cut to the next scene and forget about the dishes. Of course there hasn't been any new one's of those for quite a while." Asha turned the water on and her basin started filling with water. 

"I'll give you a hand with that!" Alec went and grabbed a tea towel, which was hanging from the oven and began drying the dishes Asha washed. 

"You know it's only 6pm, so if you want we could go to Crash after this!" Asha proposed to Alec who looked into space. 

"Nah, maybe another time. In fact I think I better go and relieve Max of her Jondy duties. Plus I should deliver that package I didn't send today." Alec dried one last plate and then put the tea towel down. 

"I'll see you later!"

"Okay then, well thanks for...having dinner with me!" Asha finished the dishes and dried her hands.

"Yeah it was fun, and the dinner was great. Seeya!" Asha opened the door and Alec left, smiling to Asha as he left.


	8. Calling

EPISODE 4: CALLING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dark Angel and cause FOX don't want it any more, no one does. However credit should be given to CAMERON and EGLEE for the Quality Television they gave us for Two Seasons and the DARK ANGEL Creative Team for shaping the characters which I and many other's accepted and loved as our very own. Thankyou so much for that and hopefully (if it is at all possible), we may be able to see Dark Angel again. 

A/N: I would like to personally dedicate my writing of which was written before I found out this news to one of my old neighbours, Brent who was injured in the Bali bombing which killed so many innocent people of which 20 have been confirmed Australian. I also ask that everyone keeps those people's families of victims and the victims themselves in their prayers and also pray that the culprits of the Bali Bombing and all Terrorist Attacker's be severely punished for there evil acts. 

Please Pray for Peace

Dream_orb7

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Rinnnnnnnng

"Hello?" Max answered her cell phone on the first ring, sitting across from the still Jondy whom was layed out on Jondy's bed.

"How you doing?" Logan's sincere voice was music to Max's ears.

"I'm okay, but there's no change. I'm a little bored though, so I went through Alec's stuff. His kitchen is an absolute chaos, and he's not eating so well. Look's like he's decided to ignore Nutrition Ops." 

"So I need some advice on something. I got a really strange offer today from my brother in law today, his firm actually" Logan informed Max. 

"What kind of offer?" Max got up and went outside the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

"A job offer, to do a freelance journalist position reporting on the case's Eye's Only deals with. The firm wants me to put the cases Eyes Only deals with in the paper before I telecast. I spoke to one of the firm's representative's today and they are willing to offer me $600,000 per year plus bonuses. Plus I can hire my own assisting team, researches annalists and they will cover everything!" Logan spoke in an excited, but wary tone and this suggested to Max that he hadn't rejected the job and saw possibilities.

"But isn't there like a major conflict of interest, cause you are Eye's only!" Max replied 'matter of factly!'

"Yes, but at the same time I think I can see past all of that. I can make more people aware of the issues and I can even discuss leads that I feel I can discuss, and potentially increase the influence that Eye's Only has. Plus, I definitely need the money and I'll be able to improve my resources and even better, I'll be able to hire my own staff and get all my old, and new informants back." Logan sounded even more excited and Max hadn't heard Logan being this happy for a very long time. 

"Maybe you could even hire me, and Asha and ... our virus!" Now it was Max's turn to be excited.

"Yeah, it would definitely increase our chances of finding a cure. I think I'm going to take the Job." Logan informed Max again, in a defiant voice.

"I think you should too. We're just going to have to be really careful, correction you are going to have to be really careful." 

"Yeah, but look at what this will do for us!" Logan got up from his chair and went to the kitchen where he picked up the business card left by the firm's representatives. 

"That's settled then, and I think that call's for a celebration!" Max went into Alec's kitchen and opened the fridge and grimaced.

"I agree. Bring Joshua, Alec and Original Cindy and if you can, bring Jondy!" Logan offered to Max, which brought her back to earth. Jondy was still in her silent state and not everything in her life was looking up. 

"Definitely," was Logan's reply.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

What is this room I'm in, and this bed, where did that come from. It's different from those other bed's I've been in, with the metal bars and chains that keep me strapped. And this bed is bigger then the other beds, softer as well.

What's this voice I hear, it sounds familiar. I like this voice, it reminds me of raspberries and chipmunks. Maybe if I shout it will hear me and come to me, but I can't think of it's name. 

Max, that was its name. Max, no it can't be Max cause I haven't seen her since we escaped Manticore. But I'm sure it's Max and if she can find me, maybe the other's will too. And my family, Mum, Dad, my sisters. Oh where are they. 

I must call out so they can find me and help me find my way back home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jondy called out from Alec's room and Max burst through the door in her transgenic speed and was at Jondy's side immediately. Jondy was sitting up and she was calling out for Max so load, the entire neighbourhood could probably of heard her. 

"I'm here honey. Jondy it's okay, your safe and everything is going to be alright!" Max assured Jondy, with her arms tightly around Jondy, her hands stroking her hair. 

Jondy began crying and all Max could hear wear Jondy's sobs as she held her tightly in her arms. Then after what seemed like forever, Jondy stopped and broke apart from Max.

"Where am I?" Jondy looked at Max directly and for the first time since she had found Jondy, she could see her sister alive in her eyes. Jondy was back and the shock was gone.

"Seattle honey, you're in America." Max sat back and reached for the glass of water that was by Jondy's bedside.

"Gosh, I'm so thirsty!" Max gave Jondy the water and she gulped it so Max poured yet another from a jug she had left and Jondy gulped that down too. 

Rinnnnnnnnnnnng Rinnnnnnnnnnnnng

Max's cell phone rang in her pocket so she answered the phone. "Hello!"

"Max, it's Taylah. Have you found my sister?" 


	9. Max's Arrangement

EPISODE 4: MAX'S ARRANGEMENT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dark Angel and cause FOX don't want it any more, no one does. However credit should be given to CAMERON and EGLEE for the Quality Television they gave us for Two Seasons and the DARK ANGEL Creative Team for shaping the characters which I and many other's accepted and loved as our very own. Thankyou so much for that and hopefully (if it is at all possible), we may be able to see Dark Angel again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy sat on Alec's second hand leather couch and held Max's cell phone in her hands. The last month of torture she'd been in since being kidnapped, raped and manipulated had caused Jondy and her family so much heartache with her family, believing she could be dead. She never thought that she'd get to speak, let alone see or even hear anyone she loved again. But now she could and that all thanks to her Max and her sister Taylah.

"Are you okay sis?" Taylah's voice echoed in her ears, concern and joy evident in her tone that was obviously relieved to find out her sister was alive and able to speak to her at last.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. What about you, and how about the rest of the family?" Jondy returned the concerned and joyous tone of, which returned it with relief at the fact that she was going to be okay. 

"We're all fine...when are you going to come home? Taylah asked the question that Jondy wasn't entirely sure about. Reality was that Jondy had only been completely out of shock for about ten minute's and Jondy wasn't at all sure what she wanted to do. She was having trouble remembering things, let alone making any kind of decision about what she did next.

"I really don't know. In fact I should probably talk to you about that..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec opened the door to his apartment which had been occupied of late by Jondy and Max and was surprised top see Max in his kitchen where she appeared to be organising and Jondy, awake and talking on his couch. Alec had not expected to find what he'd done in his apartment.

"When did she wake up?" Alec asked Max from the door of which he closed upon arrival. 

"Oh hey Alec, finally. She woke up less then 30 minutes ago and she's speaking to her sister telling her that she's okay and not to worry. Oh, and we're all going out tonight and I called Original Cindy and we're all going around to Logan's to celebrate!" Max shut the fridge and then she started heading to the bathroom where she would wash her hands. 

Alec followed behind wondering what the hell was going on. Alec thought that it was kind of weird that only half an hour had passed and already Jondy and the gang we're celebrating at Logan's. It was also strange, as Logan hadn't ever invited everyone over to celebrate anything let alone Max's Manticore sister waking up out of her state of shock. "And what are we celebrating exactly?"

"Logan's got something to celebrate with all of us, even you cause we will all probably benefit from his latest achievement. He got a really cool job and plus Jondy's awake so we're all celebrating and your coming too!" Max walked out of the bathroom where she had washed her hands and pulled her leather jacket of Alec's couch where Jondy was talking on the phone still and Alec smiled at Jondy, and she returned the smile. 

"Alright and have you asked Jondy if she is in the mood, especially after she hasn't come out of a coma but shock if she'd like to celebrate with people she barely knows?"

"Not yet, but once she gets of the phone cause she's been on it since she woke up we'll both go and ask her if she'd in the mood to celebrate!" Max went back into the kitchen and then she presented to Alec like the models on_ Wheel a Fortune _would what she had done to Alec's kitchen.

"You do realise Max that I don't use my kitchen apart from my alcohol collection and my fridge so having a presentable kitchen isn't necessary!" Alec stated while looking in side a draw he didn't even know had cutlery in it.

"Yes, I noticed which is why while I was bored I decided to inspect the entire kitchen. And by the way, I'm taking you shopping so we can buy you some decent food cause pork product's and macaroni and cheese are sufficient food for Joshua, however he's part dog and you should be looking after yourself!" 

"Max, are you trying to make up for the lack of a motherly influence in my life cause if you wanna wash my clothes and take me to football practise, your very welcome!"

"Don't mock, it's just you gotta look after yourself cause this ain't a way to live!" Max presented Alec with an article, which could have been cheese cause there was mould all around it.

"Max, seriously are you feeling okay cause, one your smiling and I'm around, two my kitchen is starting to look like an actual kitchen and three... you actually look happy?" Alec stated mockingly while pulling out a glass from an ordered cabinet and filling its contents with tap water. 

"So I'm done on the phone and what's this I hear about a celebration and who are you?" Jondy took the opportunity to interrupt Max and Alec's conversation and immediately eyed Alec who quickly came out from the kitchen and offered a hand to Jondy.

"I'm Alec and this is my place, or at least I think it still is cause you wouldn't notice it after all the changes that have occurred since Max attacked it. It is very nice to meet you in person and not asleep and not on the phone!" Alec smiled and Jondy accepted Alec's hand, shaking it and smiled back at Alec.

"And the celebration is for Logan who you have already met and yourself cause your alive and here which has been quite a battle I can assure you. Two reason's to celebrate, plus I think you might prefer Logan's dig's from these anyway." Max scanned Alec's apartment and grimaced while Alec gave Max a dirty look. "Cause to make this place livable, I'm gonna need some major supplies."

Focussing his attention on Jondy, Alec switched to his normal 'Smart Alec' mode and decided it was time to inform Alec about himself. "So I think I should tell you a couple of things about myself to jog your memory. I'm an X5 like you and... "

Jondy and Alec began to talk and Max decided it was the perfect opportunity to nick home and change for Logan's celebration. She could also grab Original Cindy and some clothes for Jondy to wear as she still wore clothes from the hospital. 

"Alec, I'm going to nick home and I'll be back with Cindy and some clothes for you and Jondy. You can borrow some of mine and then tomorrow we will get you some more!" 

"No problem," Jondy responded and Max left the apartment leaving Alec and Jondy to talk and compare life stories. When Max closed the door she heard Jondy laugh and smiled. Jondy was okay and things were finally looking up. 


	10. Possessions

EPISODE 4: POSSESSIONS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dark Angel and cause FOX don't want it any more, no one does. However credit should be given to CAMERON and EGLEE for the Quality Television they gave us for Two Seasons and the DARK ANGEL Creative Team for shaping the characters which I and many other's accepted and loved as our very own. Thankyou so much for that and hopefully (if it is at all possible), we may be able to see Dark Angel again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

I can't be bothered moving, or sleeping, or breathing even though I feel I could sleep for weeks on end dreaming about blackness and nothingness. The sheets are so cold and my head is replaying scenes of my life in stereo sound with back audio from the party I attended. It play's techno and Music that only thumps and never screams out emotion and the R&B tune's are tarnished with the tart's that danced to it.

So what does a soul do at this placed where only indecision paths the movement. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

The Apartment is bare and full of possession that are owned by one who isn't here. Item's arranged in no real order or alignment and posses feeling in no common space or time. They are just there and standing in that very moment which hold's no significance and possession's to be sent. Clothes and other personal items are there. There is no sense to think about and nothings here actually is part of a reality. 

I can't stay there any more because reality is I may never come again. And what does that mean if I never return cause confusion is all that confronts me. 

But I must follow the directions so to not make the cake incorrectly, and I must be sure not to be seen and say goodbye to possessions. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy sat on Alec's couch now quite and alone as Max was out getting herself ready collecting clothes for Jondy and herself and Alec was in his room getting ready in his room after having had a shower. Blankly, Jondy looked into space, which stood in front of her in the form of a coffee table and floor. After having been alone for so long in her sleep for the first time she was able to think rationally. However rational only lasted a short time as Alec returned.

Alec came out of his room having changed into blue jeans, which hung loose around his legs, a tight blue top, which reminded Jondy of a _Bonds_ top and a leather Jacket. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out 2 bottles of beer that Jondy recognised as being Heineken. Jondy had spent a whole year living in America working at a bar while trying to find her lost relatives. 

"Jondy, would you like a drink?" 

"No thankyou" came the immediate answer from Jondy who sat uncomfortably on the couch. 

Alec put the second beer back in the fridge and came and sat opposite Jondy on the second couch.

"So if you don't mind me asking, I was wondering if you were okay, cause little Maxie hasn't a tendency to get excited when good things happen. Good things haven't really happened with Max of late." Alec asked while putting the television on.

"Course I am... can I use your shower!" Jondy asked getting up.

"Yeah, um just use the green towel on the back door."

Jondy got up and started going over to the door.

"Wait, um, I know you don't know me and I'm sure your pretty traumatised from what they did to you and you want to go home and... what I'm trying to say is that if you wanna trade blows on this, your very welcome to do so with me. Also, if you're not in the mood to go out cause I know I wouldn't be, I'll stay with you. We can watch TV and you can tell me about Australia."

Jondy, surprised by the offer of Alec of whom she barely knew, apart from their telephone conversation turned to Alec and opened the bathroom door.

"I'll think about it!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Water makes the sun seem inviting as I let it find it's way between the crack in between my toes. Possessions are gone from me and the heavy foundations of, which are telling me to sleep, are slowly relaxing as I close my eyes against the pour. 

Why isn't life as simple as the water that is caressing and cleaning the skin that incases my being? The most truly amazing things in life are those moments when the simplest splendid gestures are applied. Moment's like when a small child waves a hand in your direction and starts laughing at no apparent thing and smiles, showing the truest nature of their soul. 

Why isn't life like that?

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Celebrating the New

EPISODE 4: CELEBRATING THE NEW

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dark Angel and cause FOX don't want it any more, no one does. However credit should be given to CAMERON and EGLEE for the Quality Television they gave us for Two Seasons and the DARK ANGEL Creative Team for shaping the characters which I and many other's accepted and loved as our very own. Thankyou so much for that and hopefully (if it is at all possible), we may be able to see Dark Angel again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan sat at the table and admired the meal he had created as his most closest (well most of the people there were his most closest) friends started picking at a beautiful array of chicken, salad and pasta. Logan had certainly outdone himself creating various Cale Culinary Miracles. `

"It's pretty good having two home cooked meals in a day!" Alec remarked to Asha who smiled while eating her meal. Alec and Asha had eaten a meal together that very evening and were having trouble fitting all the food into their stomach's, however they had decided to be polite and try and eat as much as they could for Logan.

"Everybody enjoying the food!" Logan asked the entire table whom all raised their glasses response and there was various "Yeah's" as well coming from the member's eating the food.

"You know there has gotta be some reason why we haven't got together like this before!" Max stated to the group sitting at the other head of the table next to Original Cindy and Jondy.

"I guess there is the fact that we are always saving our long lost relatives Max!" Alec stated while gulping down the last of a red wine, which he grimaced at tasting. "Logan, you wouldn't have a good scotch would you?" 

"Yes I do, it's in that wine rack over there. Take you pick!" Logan pointed to the Wine rack in the kitchen and Alec went over to it and eyed the collection.

"Logan, you are a good man!" Alec thanked Logan having now sat back in his seat and offered Logan some scotch that he accepted.

"Can I please look at your CD collection Logan?" Jondy had finished her meal and wanted something to do while the rest of the table finished their meal. After not having had a proper meal in more than three weeks, Jondy had eaten so much food in the quickest time Max had ever seen. However she remembered that Jondy had always been a big eater in her Manticore days. 

"Sure, it's just over there. And you can put on whatever you'd like because I'm getting tired of playing my Mozart CD." Jondy smiled and went over to the collection.

Jondy eyed the collection and noticed that Logan had a CD that was one of her favourite of all time. It was an old CD, however the CD didn't look like it had ever been played. It was a CD by a band called Silverchair called Diorama! It was release in the year 2002 and Jondy was 2 when it was released and she was at Manticore. 

"Hey Logan, when did you get your Silverchair CD?" Jondy asked from across the room and Logan looked up.

"Who?" 

Jondy put the CD into the CD player and pressed play. Then she walked over to the table and brought the CD over.

"This one. It's one of my favourites and it's an Australian band. They're like in there 40's now but they were once really successful and had a heap of number one records in Australia!" Jondy stated while Logan eyed the cover.

"They're tight!" Alec stated while listening to the track The Greatest View.

"Yeah, I think one of my informants may have given to me years ago. Might have been Kylie!"

"It's a really beautiful album. Plus I absolutely love music and I play a little and this has been one of my biggest inspirations for my writing!" Jondy looked inside the cover and Max also glanced inside.

"So not only are you like going to be one of the world's great doctor's, you write as well. Is there something you don't do!" Max asked having now finished her meal also.

"Um, I don't sleep that much!" Jondy responded.

"Neither do I" Max retaliated. "That mean's Jack."

"Logan, where is your nice and clean ladies room" Logan pointed down the hall and Cindy got up and left the table. 

"Logan, I must go right now and sleep cause I haven't had much of that stuff for the last week. So thankyou very much for the meal and congrats on the job. See ya later everyone!" Alec got up and shook Logan's hand and left the room.

"Logan I think I should go too, as I too am very full and I have to do that S1W thing we discussed about this mourning tomorrow! Thankyou also for the meal." Asha kissed Logan on the cheek and said bye to the table. "Seeya!"

Asha left the room as well and now only Joshua, Original Cindy, Jondy, Max and Logan remained. 

"Doggie Dog, I think it's time we leave the good folks alone so Original Cindy's going home with you!" Original Cindy got up and Joshua did the same.

"Good meal Logan. Good to meet you Jondy Little Fella and Max will see you tomorrow!" Joshua Got up and both Original Cindy and himself left.

"So, I think I'm going to help you with the dishes Logan and Max can dry." Jondy started gathering dishes and Logan stoped her.

"Jondy, you are my guest and plus, I have a dish washer!" Logan continued gathering the dishes Jondy had started to collect and left Max and Jondy alone. They both went into the lounge room and sat down to talk.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"So tonight was alright wasn't it. This dinner wasn't too much to quick, cause I know you don't know half these people and all but they are my friends and I trust them so I thought that this might be a good way of keeping your mind of what happened!" Max asked Jondy while pouring the last of the wine into Max and Jondy's glasses.

"Yeah, it was a great way to keep my mind of things. So tonight where am I going to stay, cause I thought you said I was staying here at Alec's" Jondy asked and looked around.

"Tonight we're both going to stay here. I cleared it with Logan before and he said that we could both stay here in the spare room cause he has one of those blow up bed's. I'm going to set it up in the spare room and you can take the bed and I'll take the blow up bed. And before you object I like blow up beds. Then tomorrow we will hit the shop's and get you some clothes and you can decided what you want to do next." 

"So it's settled?"

Max put a hand on Jondy's thigh and said in a reassuring tone. "It's settled, so let's go and get ready for bed!" 


	12. Sleep to Sit

EPISODE 4: SLEEP TO SIT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dark Angel and cause FOX don't want it any more, no one does. However credit should be given to CAMERON and EGLEE for the Quality Television they gave us for Two Seasons and the DARK ANGEL Creative Team for shaping the characters which I and many other's accepted and loved as our very own. Thankyou so much for that and hopefully (if it is at all possible), we may be able to see Dark Angel again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

To simply sit in this room is peace, pleasant even though I know that the peace is only temporary. Truth has to be told and accepted and that is something I haven't been of late, because I've been smiling and laughing all night and I know they all can tell I'm only faking it. That's why they tip toe around me like I'm a little duckling waddling around, careful not to step on small and fragile me. I really don't seem to care and nothing they say or do is going to change that point of view.

So this bed of which I sit is soft and the sheets are nice and white, expensive and strong although fabric and sewn. The clothes I wear are also of soft texture and just like the bed, which I will name confusion, they are borrowed. In fact when I think about it, there isn't a single strand or speak of fluff in contact with me that is mine. My clothes are borrowed, this bed is borrowed and the space around me is borrowed, all from people who I barely know. The only thing I borrow is the vessel of, which holds my soul, flesh and bone of which I feel disgusting looking at. My mind is also my own and it replays to me moments of my stay in the room with backing audio to the frightening sounds of voices-his is worse. His is all I heard for weeks on end. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Non of them know what I went through in there, cold and alone in a sea of desperate emotional calls from within my soul and within my shell. When he did it the first time, thoughts escaped me because thinking was like having hot pokers put into you flesh and wanting so bad to die but your body won't let go. It was in my mind all the time too, breaking the egg of my existence in a world of terror and my own resistance. Innocence meant nothing to him and he took it from me willingly and he enjoyed it. I knew he did when I heard him groan and moan out in ecstasy as I could obviously please him. 

Now there is a door and I am pulled from the place by the steps near the door.

The door opens- I'm free.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up sleepy head. We gotta hit the shops early if were going to get you some worthy clothes for you!" Max gently shook Jondy awake and Jondy stirred with the introduction of light to the once dark room.

Breakfast had been served in the kitchen with the dinning table containing toast, fresh fruit and juice. Jondy thought to herself, _If Logan were a women, he'd make a great housewife!_ Jondy sat down and waited until both Max and Logan had sat down before she began eating. For someone who didn't need a lot of sleep, Jondy had slept most of her last 48 hours. Well, she didn't have anything else to do did she.

"So this is the plan. We're going to go to my work and then when I get my first run, you'll take one of the spare bikes and ride with me today and we'll shop in-between runs. This way we get to go all over town to shop and I won't loose my job!" Max informed Jondy of the days schedule while spreading jam onto her piece of toast.

"Won't Normal get suspicious when your early!" Logan joked sitting directly Max at the other end of the table. Max smiled and ate her toast.

"And what exactly do you do?" Jondy asked, obviously unbeknownst to Max's job description.

"I'm a courier, except we use bikes, not cars. No company cars in my job description!" Max finished her piece of toast and got up of her seat.

"I'm going to shower and what am I wearing?" Jondy asked Max, still needing to get her own clothes.

"There is clothes on the bathroom chair and can you be ready in about half an hour?" Max replied while picking up her plate and Jondy nodded doing the same and then heading to the bathroom to get ready to go.

With Jondy out of the room, Logan felt it was okay to talk about Jondy. "She seems okay this mourning! What do you think?"

"Still don't know cause everything's just so routine. We haven't had a chance to talk for real yet and I don't want to push her... especially when she still doesn't know that Brad's dead!"


	13. From Bike to Shop

EPISODE 4: FROM BIKE TO SHOP

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dark Angel and cause FOX don't want it any more, no one does. However credit should be given to CAMERON and EGLEE for the Quality Television they gave us for Two Seasons and the DARK ANGEL Creative Team for shaping the characters which I and many other's accepted and loved as our very own. Thankyou so much for that and hopefully (if it is at all possible), we may be able to see Dark Angel again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alec, you gotta give me those tickets for the Drags man cause I got this unique girl who's gonna go with me and I gotta come up with the goods!" Sketchy, having met Alec as he strolled into work in order to hound him put his hand on Alec shoulder and took hold of Alec's bike. 

"I got the tickets and you owe me 30 large for those babies, cause I had to get up nice and early to pick up those and your buying tonight at Crash!" Alec took hold of his bike and started wheeled the bike to the bike stands and then headed over to his locker. What he didn't expect to see was Max at her locker with Jondy nice and early.

"Alec, I think the world may just be coming to an end cause Max has arrived early for work and she is going to do the first run of the day. I swear, when she walked in I almost had a seizure!" Normal greeted Alec, his favorite employee at the lockers and put a package on his lap. "And guess who has the second package, 55 Ukulele!" 

"I take it you too are going clothes shopping cause, I lined up a guy to take you into some nice places down at South Market if you want!" Alec closed his locker as he already had a run and sat next to Jondy between the lockers. 

"Tag along if you want, just remember to close your eyes when it's time to look for lingerie!" Max closed her locker and Max, Jondy and Alec headed out on their bikes and out of Jampony.

"So I'm guessing we're going factory outlet here!" Jondy asked totally unaware of where they were going to shop.

"Shopping for clothes is really different here. There are clothes shops and all with really fine clothes, but they are also accompanied by really nice price tags. You gotta steal to get something fine in this town, unless you have some good solid connections like me and my buddy Alec here!" Max pointed down a street and Jondy and Alec followed on their bikes.

"So Manticore has really rubbed of on you too. I bet you too pull of a heist every month!" Jondy joked, while peddling on a bike that she didn't own.

"Only when Max needs a new part for her motorcycle or money to pay of some new doctor she's hoping to cure her virus. Me on the other hand, I got bigger plans my friend. You see I'm a businessman and I'm in the business of supply and demand. I don't just steal I-"

"Shut up Alec!" Max interrupted Alec who was stating the reasons he steals.

"So this job is to case places!" Jondy asked Alec.

"Most of it, and for a sector pass. In fact, that's going to be a problem for little miss isn't it" Alec asked.

"Nah, she's hooked up. Logan got a copy of mine made last night and we took a picture so she can use that today!" Jondy pulled out the fake sector pass and Alec eyed the pass.

"Won't scan though!" Alec stated.

"They never scan, you know that!" Max answered back to Alec and then pointed at a factory! "Ain't that your drop?"

It was Alec's drop and Alec rode quickly over to the drop and Max and Jondy waited.

"Pretty easy job, but don't you wanna do something else?" Jondy asked Max eyeing the neighbourhood she was in which was damp and wet as it was an overcast day. All days in Seattle were overcast!

"There's a million things I'd rather do and can do but you can't in this economy, plus this is the job I do to hide. I've only been living in Seattle about 3 years, before this job I worked as a waiter in a dinner, car washer. I got it good, especially seeing I gotta do stuff to protect all our brothers and sisters all the time. I'm happy, I can bludge and I'm still getting a salary and a bit on the side. All I need." Jondy listened to Max and thought about what Max had gone through and realised why Max was happy with her life. 

"True." 

"Ready to go, and I noticed a nice Dolby system in that place. I can easily jack that on the way home!" Alec and Jondy pushed of and for the next 5 minutes of their travels, they didn't speak! Max dropped her package of and then they got to South Market finally and Alec led them to the guy who was going to help Jondy get some clothes!

"So we have leather jackets, leather pants, tops, you name it, Uncle Yodel's got it!" Alec pointed into the truck that was filled with clothes and Jondy eyed the labels. Jondy's eyes lit up when she saw a Collette Dinnigan dress going for 30 dollars! Jondy got her clothes and she changed into one of the outfits and payed for the clothes and left.

"Nice pick up Alec, I think we'll need to go on another one of your clothes hunts cause that guy had some serious merchandise!" Max was very impressed with the array of clothes Alec's connection had. Max herself had bought some new clothes including a new leather outfit and a new backpack.

"Now for shoes!" Jondy stated and Max smiled and Alec grimaced. 

"Shoes are where I leave you. Cause I know that make-up and handbags are next.

Jondy giggled and Alec left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Back to Civilisation

EPISODE 4: BACK TO CIVILISATION 

  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dark Angel and cause FOX don't want it any more, no one does. However credit should be given to CAMERON and EGLEE for the Quality Television they gave us for Two Seasons and the DARK ANGEL Creative Team for shaping the characters which I and many other's accepted and loved as our very own. Thankyou so much for that and hopefully (if it is at all possible), we may be able to see Dark Angel again. 

A/N: References to Avril Lavigne have not been used by permission however since I am not profiting from this story I don't believe a lawsuit is necessary. 'Tomorrow' is the work of Avril Lavigne, Curt Frasca (writer and producer) and Sabelle Breer. I'm a big fan!   
___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Night came and it was yet another night of partying down at Crash, however for the very first time it was Jondy who walked in and took all eyes of Max. Jondy had cleaned up very well in a pair of brown suede pants, which clung just loosely around Jondy's athletically skinny legs and a high neck puffy top that was sleeveless and exposed Jondy's smooth skin. Her hair was also styled into a French twist and she wore her make-up natural, a shiny glint evident on her checks. 

Sitting up at the bar temporarily with Max, Jondy ordered a beer and turned to survey the club. A dark coloured interior, the club that could be loosely called a pub as its frequenters were all young and were all tired from working hard days. Kicking back was the obvious theme of the place so Jondy tried to blend in. 

Playing on the radio was a song by Avril Lavigne called 'Unwanted', and Jondy knew the song of by heart. Miming the lyrics, she finished her first beer and began engaging in casual conversation with a guy at the bar who was obviously trying to hit on her. Gradually however, the conversation fizzled into silence and Jondy moved over to a table she saw was vacant and Max joined her later with Original Cindy who began chatting. 

The next song came on and it was Avril again. It was the song titled 'Tomorrow' which Jondy remembered as being the next album track. 

Jondy found herself yet again miming the lyrics and then singing, silently of course to herself and she found herself lifting even though the lyrics were of lamenting. 

I don't know how I'll feel, Tomorrow, Tomorrow. I don't know what to say, Tomorrow, Tomorrow is a different day. 

"Jondy, do you want to come play some pool. I really want to show you my stuff on my home turf cause last time we played you had home team advantage!" Max got up and presented Jondy with a pool stick. 

"Oh, you reckon that's you excuse for losing to me!" Jondy announced accepting the pool stick handed to her. 

"Plus, I want to prepare you for the ever pig headed Alec who will be here shortly!"   
Original Cindy ordered the balls together and then she left, Max informing Jondy that Cindy had just spotted a possible 'lickety chick'. Jondy broke and the game was under way.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jondy won, and for her win Max treated them to their next pitcher of beer. Asha later joined them tentatively after an invitation by Max and she looked around tentatively trying badly to subtly look for someone. Jondy assumed it was Alec. 

And then he arrived, walking in with Sketchy and they immediately headed for the bar. Jondy couldn't help but admire Alec who just like the rest of them from Manticore had impeccably perfect features. He was leant over the bar talking to the barman who was joking with Alec and Sketchy like they were the best of pals kicking back without a care in the world. This was so attractive for Jondy who found herself becoming a little nervous when Alec and Sketchy eventually came to sit with them. 

"Okay which one of you fine ladies would like to play a game of pool with the current master of the ring." Alec propositioned the group who had been giggling like high school girls as Cindy had just finished telling them about her latest squeeze. 

"Monty, I think you may have to play the newest competitor who is the king of this table after beating me." Max said and Jondy almost felt herself blush at the though of playing pool with Alec. 

"Well well, no offence but that ain't no mean feat beating Max so I'm more then willing to play 'the rookie'!" Alec said walking over to the pool table with a walk, which Jondy could only compare to a professional footballer having a spar with a component on the field. 

"Rookie! Who do you think you are calling me a rookie! I'll prove to you cocky boy that I ain't no rookie!" Jondy got of her seat and the rest of the gang all laughed, pleased at Jondy and they circled themselves around the pool table. 

"Heeyyyyy! Rack em!"   



	15. Mornings

EPISODE 4: MORNING?

  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dark Angel and cause FOX don't want it any more, no one does. However credit should be given to CAMERON and EGLEE for the Quality Television they gave us for Two Seasons and the DARK ANGEL Creative Team for shaping the characters which I and many other's accepted and loved as our very own. Thankyou so much for that and hopefully (if it is at all possible), we may be able to see Dark Angel again. 

A/N: Dear Loyal Readers, and those of whom were loyal enough to tell me months after my last update that you missed my writing. This is dedicated to you. A lot has changed this year, which I won't bore you about, however I do feel that a chapter is definitely well and truly due and so here it is. Enjoy.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

So time has changed. It shifted and now I am here, I'm feeling... No, I'm not.

"Hey, good morning!" Alec grunted. It was morning apparently and Jade (_hang on, who the hell am I now_) was waking up on a couch with a blanket thrown over her. It was Alec's apartment and she was slowly remembering where she was and what she was doing.

"Ohh yeah, good morning! So apparently I bet you last night. That memory, I have only just recovered" replied Jondy, getting up from the seat, remembering that she'd gone out to Crash last night. Although, she didn't remember how she had gotten herself here.

"Yeah, and then you followed me home. So where are you supposed to be staying?" 

"Good freaking question." Jondy got up and found a jacket and put it on. Then she grabbed her new bag and put her shoes on. 

"So where do you think your going without a sector pass?" Alec asked, Jondy finally noticing that Alec was in a towel. 

"Around. Seriously, what is the deal with this place? I mean hello corruption."

"I'm so the wrong person to ask. You should be talking to Logan about that! That's his dealio, saving the world from the pimps and crims of the world. I swear that should be his moto. Hey, I'm going to change cause Seattle ain't known for it's warmth so don't go anywhere cause it's not so easy getting round, especially if you have a barcode." Alec walked out of the room and Jondy just completely disregarded Alec and walked out his front door. 

20 minutes later, Jondy found herself face to face with Max at Logan's place as she opened the door to his place.

"So I have this like new lease on life and it includes me taking delivery of some hair colour cause I got some things I want to change." 

"Okay, whatever you want. I can set that up! So what's changed" replied Max, a little taken aback with Jondy new approach.

"I just don't want to look like me no more. I want a change and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Change."

Jondy walked of into the apartment, brushing past Max and only stopped once she had gotten to the couch. She sat down, grabbed the newspaper that was sitting on the table next to her and began reading.

Max came into the room, followed by Logan and they didn't speak for a second. Finally Jondy looked up.

"So speaking of deliveries, we received on today, one from Melbourne Australia." Logan finally said.

"Yeah" Jondy said simply with eyes wide open. 

"Yeah, and we understand you'll expecting it." Max pointed to a couple of boxes near the hallway directly behind the study. "In fact we are surprised that you were able to get them here so quickly in this economy. 

"I have my ways!" Jondy stood up and walked up to the boxes and opened the first one. "So I suppose your wondering why I had my stuff sent here to Seattle.

"Yeah, we are!" Logan answered, trying very hard not to sound like he was accusing her.

"Well it's obvious isn't it. I'm moving back to America." 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

It was morning and I'm not quite sure where I am. There is a picture facing me, but it is blurry so I can't make out the faces.

I close my eyes again and I shift my position. I wake up. 

What day is it? What-


End file.
